Punishing One
BACKGROUND The Punishing One was a JumpMaster 5000 and the personal starship of the bounty hunter Dengar, which he acquired in 7 BBY. Like many starships employed by fringe spacers, it began as a stock transport. The JumpMaster-5000 scout, a crescent shaped transport, was the base of the ship, chosen for its ease of maintenance and simple customization. Dengar modified the Punishing One to use a cutting-edge engine bay and armed the ship with a mini-ion cannon and proton torpedo launcher. He also modified a quad-blaster cannon to operate using an R2-series astromech droid built into the ship as a gunner, leaving him free to concentrate on flying. The increased sublight speed and weapons system gave Punishing One the punch it needed to handle any threats in realspace rather than relying on its slow Class 3 hyperdrive. The ship was flown primarily by Dengar, though in 3 ABY, his girlfriend and future wife, Manaroo, piloted it. Dengar utilized the ship during the daring rescue of Boba Fett, after the Mandalorian fell into the Great Pit of Carkoon in 4 ABY. Dengar also equipped his ship with a series of sensor beacons, which enabled him to monitor several different locations within a system at the same time. Punishing One contained no holding cells or cages, due to Dengar's tendency to take only dead bounties, or to work with other bounty hunters, such as Boba Fett. Background obtained from wookiepedia RPG STATS Affiliation: Dengar Ship Type: Modified Jumpmaster 5000 Class: Scout Ship Manufacturer: Corellian Engineering Corporation Crew: 1 + 1 passenger Cargo: 500kg + 1 prisoner MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 1 250 cockpit - 450 Sensor/Communications Array - 250 Engines - 550 Quad Laser cannon - 175 Ion cannon - 100 Proton Torpedo Launcher - 100 Shields - 500 per side (3 000 total) AR - 12 Armour - stops up to and including 20md. Anything more does full damage NOTES: NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of light years 50 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 20 Speed - Atmosphere: 1 500 kph, Mach 10 with shileds on FTL Drive: Class 1 Hyperdrive (400 Ly per hour) and a class 10 back up system (40 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to 2 months. Combat ops decrease this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 20.1m Height: 3.6m Width: 16m Weight: 27 tons Cost - valued at 416 500 WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Quad Laser Cannon (1) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 6d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 stike WEAPON: Ion Cannon (1) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter RANGE - SPACE: 6km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 3km DAMAGE: 3d6x10, double damage to shields, roll on ion damage table if shields are down. RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Proton Torpedo Launcher (1) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 14km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 7km DAMAGE: 9d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: 4 BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 60 light years. Emergency beacon has a range of 50 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 months if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 30 000 km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 50 000 000 km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 80 000 km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 5 000 km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: +3 to dodge +15% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars D6 Roleplaying Game Supplements (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars d20 Roleplaying Game Supplements (Wizards of the Coast)